Star Stealing Girl of the Night Sky
by J.the.Lunar.Writer
Summary: Stella tells Noctis to meet her at a certain place where they could talk about things. He doesn't know if this was a date or it was just a get together thing but at least nobody would know of their presence because they are never meant to be seen. N/S


**Star Stealing Girl of the Night Sky**

_~ The Girl Who Stole the Stars ~_

**This is a short one-shot story. I've never done one and thought would never do one but with a story of a unreleased game, I just thought all of sudden making this story for people who've have seen the trailers of "Final Fantasy Versus XIII" and like the whole Noctis/Stella pairing.**

**Anyways, I did my best in writing this because I just know so little about this game as do others. Sorry if it seems short to you.**

**Genre:**** Romance/General**

**Pairing:**** Noctis/Stella**

**Plot:** **Stella tells Noctis to meet her at a certain place where they could talk about things. He doesn't know if this was a date or it was just a get together thing but at least nobody would know of their presence because they are never meant to be seen with each other as they are force to fight each other.**

**Disclaimer:** **I do not create the following two characters of "Star-Stealing Girl". Square Enix own the rights to the characters. Please take note that this game is unreleased and the following scenes aren't really from the game. I just own the story and the plot. Don't attempt to copyright.**

* * *

Noctis and Stella had setup, well; Stella setup a place to where the two could meet where no one would could see them after the two fought each other because of their orders. They were force to fight each other but they do not want to at all as their countries are rivals. When Stella was around, he was shy and timid trying his best to hide it but acts more openly around his three friends. He did not know why he was like that around her. This get together thing with just the two them made it seems a little nerve wrecking.

Noctis stands in front of round large tall building where Stella and him would meet. He was wearing a black suit as Stella told him to wear a little formal. He enters in as the automatic doors open. Inside, there was plants and lights illuminating the building. There was a calm waterfall in the center where there was a spiral staircase. He didn't see Stella around, so he went up taking each step. He got up to the second floor where it looked like a building lobby still. Then he saw her in front of him. She was staring at a picture wearing a white dress with white high heels.

"Is this a date or something," he thought. Then she turns around as their eyes meet. She starts to walks towards standing in front of him. He looks away.

"Hello Noctis," Stella said.

"Hey Stella," he replied back.

"You look very handsome I must say." Noctis almost blushed but didn't. He couldn't do it in front of her.

"T-thank you. You don't look so bad yourself."

"Thank you." Stella then grabbed his hand. "Lets go to a more comfortable place." Noctis blushed pink but she never noticed. He was wondering why was he blushing like this. He never felt such a strange feeling in him. He can be open to his friends but not to her. She on the other hand was very social to people including strangers.

The two head for the elevator as Stella pushes the button going up. The 'ding' comes on as they get in. No one said anything as they head up. Noctis looks down on his hand still seeing Stella was holding his hand. He is little struck with surprise and turns away.

"What's wrong?" Stella asked.

"Nothing," Noctis answered. Right before was about to reply; the elevator doors open revealing to them to be the roof where there were beautiful plants around with lights hanging around the area.

Stella left go of his hand and walked on her own. "Huh? Why'd she let go?" Noctis thought. He followed her as she stopped right by the edge looking up.

"You know, every once and a while, here in Tenebrea **(It's actually a real place in the game)** you get to see the stars like this," she explained. Noctis took a look for himself noticing there were many stars also right above a city. You don't get many stars when you're around a city or any.

"Your right," Noctis replied. She then turned around to him.

"The reason why I brought you here is because I kind of wanted you to be here." Noctis's face was blank. He didn't know what she was talking about.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"I had some free time on my hands and I wanted you to be with me because of something else," Stella answered. Noctis didn't say anything. "When my parents told me that I had to fight somebody because our rival country was a threat, they made me fight you so you couldn't get a hold of the city that you are heir too because of the last Crystal even if the city had isolated itself from the world."

"So what you're saying-" Noctis got cut off.

"What I'm saying is that I did wanted to fight you but when I saw you I felt something." Noctis just looked at her. He felt the same way also but decided not to say anything.

"Can you say something?" Stella asked. "Because it's been mostly me talking."

"I don't know what to say."

"As always. Are you always this shy when your with those friends of your?" Now that caught on with Noctis because he wasn't shy around his friends.

"Actually, I'm not Stella," he admitted.

"Huh?" She didn't know what he meant by that.

"The only time I am shy is when I'm around you." Noctis turned his back on her. "I try to hide it so you wouldn't notice." Stella just hugged him resting her head on his back.

"You didn't have to do it. I don't mind." Noctis was blushing hard of what was happening. He just felt warm inside. Wondered what was Stella thinking.

"It fells good to be with him," Stella thought. Then she notices Noctis puts her arm down and turning towards her. "Is something wrong?" She felt him put his arms around her waist hoping to think what he was thinking. That's when he put his lips on her. She couldn't help but melt into the kiss and put her arms around his neck feeling the pleasure she was getting.

The two then pulled away. "I just had to do that," Noctis admitted.

"It's okay." Stella pulled him in closer. "Because I loved it just like you."

"I love you too." The two just kissed again underneath the starry sky shining above them.

* * *

**Not much but I thought it was interesting to write a story for a game that didn't even come out. But once I saw that 5-minute trailer, I immediately thought that these two are good together. Screw all the yaoi crap people would do when the game comes out since there are a lot male characters in the game right now.**

**Anyways, this story may get remade in the future (2010) but as another one-shot story or even MAYBE a real story.**

_**Thanks for reading!**_


End file.
